


Rapture [Podfic]

by Dreaming_Athena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, Podfic, epilogue compliant, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Athena/pseuds/Dreaming_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape sees the man, for the first time, on his twenty-fifth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rapture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5153) by Mia_Ugly. 



> We’re all going to pretend I didn’t attempt a Snape voice, okay?
> 
> There is a lot of music in this, some from the fic, others ones I obsessed over (and I meant to make a music-free version, but only remembered that after I’d added music to it): Fairytale of New York by The Pogues, Most Likely You’ll Go Your Way (And I’ll Go Mine) by Bob Dylan, It Ain’t Me Babe also by Dylan, Beautiful by Apocalyptica, Bittersweet (Instrumental Version) by Apocalyptica, Pulse by Ani Difranco, Farewell also by Apocalyptica, and Adventures in Solitude by The New Pornographers.
> 
> * The Lumos font was provided by CarpeSaponem.  
> * The Magic School was provided by FontMesa.  
> * The photo bases were provided by Spotlight’s 1983-4 Hall of Fame, Harry Potter Wiki, Hottest Bachelors 2009 Pictures (Yes, really!), and Antique Pocket Watch.  
> * GIMP 2.4.7 was used to manipulate the pictures and assemble the cover.

 

[ ](http://koishii.net/temple/2011/22/helva2260-rapture)

Cover Art by helva2260

### Downloads

**[MP3](http://koishii.net/temple/download/42)** (162.42 MB, 6:09:31)

**[M4B](http://koishii.net/temple/download/43)** (166.13 MB, 6:09:31)  
  
  



End file.
